


Mysterioustale [AU]

by MinecraftFan11



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, Coraline (2009), Gravity Falls, Hi Hi Puffy Amiyumi (Cartoon), NiGHTS into Dreams, Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Character Swap, Character Development, Dead Dipper Pines, Dead Mabel Pines, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2018-12-15 18:00:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11811288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinecraftFan11/pseuds/MinecraftFan11
Summary: Coraline Jones is a girl who barely gets attention from her parents. One day,she finds Mount Falls,a mountains whos surrounded by legends,and falls down on it. Now,she must get out somehow...with the aid of two mysterious twins.





	1. PROLOGUE

_Pink Palace Apartment_

* * *

The Jones' family just moved out from their old,comfy home,because of a car accident and to make out a book about plants...despite the pleadings of their daughter,Coraline.

 

Coraline was bored...no,VERY bored,without her parents giving out attention to her,and without her old friends around to play. Coraline went out to explore the surroundings,wearing out a yellow rain coat,a skirt,sockets and yellow boots,and on the middle of the garden of the Palace,she saw a curious mountain:Mount Falls.

 

Mount Falls is a mountain whose had many mysterious legends. Books and old texts on our world spoke about a War that happened between Humans and a mysterious and magical kind,called the "Magical Beings",or the "Undergrounders"...since they were sealed on the mysterious Mount Fallsbecause they ended the war losing it.

Coraline readed about it,but didn't care so much about its historical value. Since her parents wouldn't really care about her safety,she decided to go there and explore it.

 

Carrying a stick on her walk,Coraline finally reached the foot of the Mountain after some long steps,and began to climb it. When she reached the top,she finded a small cave surrounded by some trees. Inside the cave,she found out a hole,surrounded by vines. Coraline looked around with curiosity as she entered the cave...and accidentaly tripped on a rot.

 

Coraline tried to hang on the solid rock who surrounded the hole,but the rock breaked up. Coraline feel down with a scream...

 

...

 

**MYSTERIOUSTALE**


	2. Chapter 1-Your Best Inspirator?

_???_

* * *

 ...

 

Coraline woke up with a long moan of pain.

 

"Uuuugh...what just happened?",Coraline asked to herself.

 

While she regained her senses,she viewed where she was exactly in. A curious cave...with "boring" pillars in a rusty golden color. Four pillars standed on the small hill she feel down. On the top of the small hill,stood what managed to make the fall of Coraline less painful:A bed with roses of orange and magenta color. Coraline wondered for some minutes about why the weird coloration,but still got thankful it managed to help her fall not be the result of her death.

Coraline then got up,grabbed the stick she had on her hand and walked trough the path ahead. She passed trough a great gate with a weird symbol...and saw another "person" on a small circle of grass on the middle.

 

 

"...A triangle with arms,bowtie and hat,and a eye??",Coraline though to herself.

Coraline carefully approached the curious being,not ever seeing something like this on her life.

 

"HELLO!",the triangle being suddenly yelled out with a happy tone,scaring Coraline out of surprise and annoying her a small bit. "I am Bill,Bill Cipher!"

 

Coraline got up after the shocking surprise. She began to wonder why this "Bill Cipher" could speak with her even trough he didn't have no mouth.

 

"Hmmmmm...by the face I can read with a completely good mind,you seem to be a a newbie around here. Fear not! Your very new inspirator will show you around with the most wonderful steps!",Bill Cipher said to Coraline.

 

"...Hmmm,he doens't look like the most trusteable guy around. I don't really know if its wise trust-"

Coraline's thoughs were interrupted by a small heart bursting out of her chest and floating to her front. When she saw it,she noticed that the left side of the heart had a orange half,while the right half had a magenta half. She somehow had it on herself? And why of the colors? She liked most of the blue color,not of orange or magenta.

 

"See this heart that just somehow got out of yourself? Its your SOUL,its what defines your being,your abilits,and what-more!",Bill Cipher explained. Coraline really wondered why this Bill had to talk too much. "This SOUL is so weak that even if someone flickered it,you could die! But don't worry,theres a very unique way to incrase your strenght..."

 

"And that issss?",Coraline asked,getting bored of not being able to talk too much.

 

"Why,its with LOVE,silly girl! You want some? Don't worry,I've got a whole load to share!",Bill Cipher said,making a greeting motion with his hat. His Hat,actually,had a rose with the colors orange and magenta mixed at the same,whose was probably fixed in and couldn't be removed at easy costs. After the motion,some blue flames appeared on the top of Coraline's "SOUL",and stood there,floating like ghosts.

 

"Down here,the way everybody shares love and friendship is by the Blue Flames of Do-I mean,of Harmony!",Bill Cipher explained. ...Coraline really felt that he was actually going to say "Blue Flames of Doom",and just traded Doom with Harmony to not raise anymore suspictions.

"Run and pick as many as you can,I will allow it!",Bill Cipher finished.

 

The blue flames began to descend in a slow pace. Coraline KNEW something nasty was going on because of the hints Bill accidentaly dropped,and stepped to the space where the flames weren't falling off. Her SOUL followed suit,and got far from the blue flames. Bill Cipher's single eye wided,he saw Coraline didn't follow his suggestion.

 

"Hey kid...I guess you didn't do what I wished you could do. (Ahem) Get as many Blue Flames of Harmony you can!",Bill Cipher said.

Coraline refused to trust on Bill,so she walked to the safest spot again to avoid the flames. "This triangle won't pick me by surprise.",Coraline though.

 

"Why youre still doing it?! RUN,INTO,THE BLUE,FLAMES,OF DO- I-I mean,The Blue Flames of Harmony!",Bill Cipher said,his anger rising. Now,Coraline was very sure that this Bill Cipher didn't mean anything of nice or good,so she ran to the safest corner again. She began to laugh,triumphant she didn't fall out for the mask. But she stopped when she looked at Bill.

 

His single eye got black with a red pupil. His expression was of deep anger,he didn't like the fact he didn't manage to trick the girl with success.

"So,youre aware of what is going on.",Bill Cipher said,with a lower,deeper and even angrier voice below his already-angry,high-pitched voice. "You just want to laugh of my disgrace,right? Be AWARE that in this world,either you kill,or you be killed.",Bill continued.

"What do you-",Coraline's question was interrupted when she saw alot of Blue Flames surrounding her heart. She couldn't do anything to try to fight back,since now,all the hearts surrounded her.

 

"DIE.",Bill Cipher spoke out. After this,he began to laugh,as his Blue Flames began to surrounded the undefendeable girl with blue hair. Coraline began to panick,yell for help,hoping somebody would come,ANYONE,to save her from this nightmare in the shape of a triangle...


	3. Chapter 2-The Cheerful Caretaker of the Palaces

...And this someone came.

 

Right in the moment when the Blue Flames of Bill would make contact with the SOUL of Coraline,they quickly dissapeared.

 

 

"...WHAT?!",Bill Cipher exclaimed in disbelief. He couldn't believe on what his eye was seeing. After the dissapearence of the flames,a hammer of red and yellow coloring was thrown at him,making him fly away with a scream of pain. It surely couldn't give him a end to his life,but at least it made him far from Coraline.

 

Someone came to pick their hammer back. It was a girl...not a human girl,but yes,a pink hedgehog girl. Altrough she was definitively older than Coraline,she was just a head taller than her. She had a pink lipstick,a red headband,a robe with no sleeves and the same weird symbol from the door Coraline went trough,and red boots. Altrough her appearence was far more trusteable than the one of Bill,Coraline wans't sure of what to expect anymore. She already saw a talking triangle with a eye,so she could see even more creatures ahead.

 

"I hate it,when demonic beings like these show no mercy to children!",the hedgehog girl said on a femenine but loud voice. Just after this phrase,she turned around to a scared Coraline.

"Never be afraid kid! I am AMY ROSE,the caretaker of the Hidden Palaces! Well,I already saw more humans like you coming down here,but youre the firstest for a long time,so call yourself lucky for meeting me! Follow me,and we will have a FUN expedition trough those palaces!",Amy Rose spoke before turning around to go trough another gate,probably the entrance to the "Hidden Palaces". Coraline though and though about following or not following "Amy",but since she didn't want Bill Cipher coming back,or another person of horrible character attacking her,she quickly followed to the gate.

* * *

...But Coraline forgot that her fall managed to make two ghosts be awaken.

 

Two ghosts of two children that died a long time ago inside of the Underground. The first spirit to be awaken was of a brown-haired girl,with rosy cheeks,a sweater of magenta color and a figure of a shooting star,a violet skirt and black shoes. The second spirit was of a boy,just milimetres shorter than the girl,with a blue and white cap with the symbol of a pine tree,a jacket that half-hided a orange shirt,gray pants and gray shoes. When the two woke up,they both looked startled,and looked at each other.

 

"Mabel?",the boy called to the girl,Mabel.

"Dipper?",Mabel called to the boy,Dipper.

"B-but...how?",The two ghost children spoke at each other,looking at their hands.

They though why they have come back. Their plan failed,right...so...why they were alive?... Then,they realized. Someone with a SOUL equal to the one that they shared when they were alive was inside of the Underground. Someone with the SOUL of Wisdom.

 

"...We must help this person,no matter what.",Dipper spoke.

"Yes,we must,without our guidance...a special someone won't be saved...",Mabel replied.

Then,floating up,the two ghosts began to follow Coraline's footsteps. They would need to find her quickly.

 


End file.
